


I need help

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kuroo needs more help than kenma can give him, rip kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: kuroo makes a mistake, kenma laughs, kuroo suffers





	

 

It's quarter past 2 am when he receives the first message, before he can check his phone the screen lights up as a barrage of messages flood his screen. He leans up from his laptop and sighs audibly. His term paper will just  _ have _ to wait.

 

_ [sms from: kuro kat] i made a mistake _

 

_ [sms from: kuro kat] kenma i need help _

 

_ [sms from: kuro kat] please _

 

_ [sms from: kuro kat] i know ur still awake  _

 

_ [sms from: kuro kat] so don't even try to ignore me _

 

Kenma tucks a few loose strands behind his ears that have fallen from his bun as he readjusts his glasses and texts Kuroo back.

 

Ten minutes and a short subway ride later he still doesn’t know what Kuroo did but he’s arrived to Kuroo’s apartment. He’s about to knock but he notices the door is ajar, so he gently pushes it open and gasps.

 

There are puddles of _ bright red stuff _ all over the white tiled floor.

  
  


“Kuroo?” Kenma calls out, his voice a little unsteady as he takes a few tentative steps into his best friend’s apartment. There are more puddles on the floor and streaks along the walls, and is that a  _ hand print? _

 

“Kenma, help.” Kuroo’s muffled voice comes from behind the closed bathroom door. Kenma pulls open the door and gasps for the second time.

 

Kuroo is laying, naked, in a tub of bright red water. His hands, arms and neck are stained with bright red, he even has streaks across his broad chest. But what really captures Kenma’s attention is Kuroo’s firetruck red hair.

 

Kenma can’t stop to loud bark of laughter that erupts from him, he clutches his sides as he leans over to catch his breath. But the longer he looks at Kuroo the harder he laughs. Kuroo groans loudly as he sinks further into the tub, as he sinks his knees rise out of the water and his legs become exposed. Kenma spots red dye on the skin pulled tight across Kuroo’s thighs and laughs even harder.

 

“Kenma please, I need help.”

 

Kenma shakes his head but walks towards the tub regardless and bends down to Kuroo’s height. He places a quick kiss on a small patch of undyed skin just above Kuroo’s left eyebrow.

  
“You’re beyond help.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay but on a sidenote i really fucking love kenma
> 
> heres my [tumblr](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
